Crazy Dates
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: BOUKENGER. SPOILERS FOR EP 34. COMPLETED. When Masumi can't seem to work out his feelings for Natsuki, Sakura provides him with an ultimatum: Go out with her and tell her how he feels, or resign from being a Boukenger. Rated for humor. Masumi/Natsuki
1. The Ultimatum

Go Go Sentai Boukenger

Crazy Dates

by: Phinal Phantasy

Chapter I: The Ultimatum

(A/N: Well I'm back, with my first solo fic in the Super Sentai category. However I do have a Magiranger one I'm working on collaboratively with my girlfriend. If you want to check that one out check out the link in my profile to our joint account. Well that's enough shameless self promotion **;)** I hope that everyone enjoys this fic. Just a fair warning, there will be **SPOILERS for up to episode 34**. With that said, let's begin!)

(Disclaimer: Who owns them...not me! They belong to the fun Toei company.)

For once it was a seemingly quiet day at the SGS Museum. As such, Akashi had delegated various tasks to the others and assigned Natsuki to run a tour group going through the exhibits. It's a good thing it was slow today because everyone, especially Natsuki, needed a break after what happened. The Questers knew her true origins as the last of the Lemurians and, along with Ryuon, turned her against her friends. It wasn't easy, but Masumi never gave up on her and eventually got through to her, bringing his long time partner back. Just as Natsuki brought her group to the dinosaur exhibit, she noticed Masumi and her demeanor brightened a bit. Here was the one person she knew would always be there for her and never give up on her. Cheerfully, she waved at him, "Hi Masumi."

"Huh? Oh hi Natsuki," Masumi waved back to her, but not sounding as enthused as usual.

"What'cha doing?" Natsuki asked.

"Doing a little cleaning. Shouldn't you be paying attention to what you're doing in this tour?"

"Oh yeah. Well Natuski gets off in an hour. See you then!"

"Yeah," Masumi said, heading back into the salon, his head drooping a bit. Akashi turned from his own task of dusting the salon with Sakura's help.

"Hey Masumi! If you're already done in the museum, can you give us a hand?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Masumi replied, grabbing a dust cloth and began to work.

"You seem a little down today," Akashi noticed, "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing," Masumi replied, "Just a slow day is all."

"You sure?" Sakura asked, "You've been a little out of it since we found out about Natsuki-chan's past."

"Sakura-neesan...please drop it," Masumi insisted.

"It's not like she abandoned us," Akashi said, "She apologized and came right back and all was forgiven, remember?"

"I know that!" Masumi said rather loudly.

"Hmm...Well if it's not that...did something happen between you and Natsuki-chan while we were fighting the Negatives?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura-neesan, nothing happened," Masumi said, "Nothing at all..." He then quickly went back to work.

"I see..." Akashi said, then held out his arm towards Sakura, indicating that she should be silent on this topic.

Masumi was mentally berating himself as he worked. Sakura seemed to hit the proverbial nail on the head. What Masumi said was true...to a point. He promised himself and the others that he would do everything possible to bring back their yellow comrade and when push came to shove, when he knew it was just him and Natsuki alone in that room, he still couldn't do the one thing he knew he should have. He recalled all of the good times he had with Natsuki, and he was able to tell her that she meant a lot to him...as a friend and partner. Fortunately that was enough to bring her back, but Masumi still felt rotten, for when it truly counted, when she really needed to know, when her life and the lives of him and his other friends depended on it, he couldn't tell Natsuki how he _really_ felt about her...that he was in love with her. He knew it ever since the last time Natsuki was turned against them by Dark Shadow. He was able to calm her down by admitting he thought she was cute. So why couldn't he take it one step further and just say he loved her...

"Natsuki's back!" the yellow personification of cuteness said happily when she walked in, "And it's been a great day in the museum." She then presented a bentou box and opened it. There was nothing but chocolate chip cookies inside and she handed some to Sakura and Akashi, "Where's Souta-san and Ei-chan?" she asked.

"They're helping Makino-sensei with cataloging our recent finds and repairing the Go Go Vehicles," Akashi replied.

"Okay. Natsuki will give them their cookies later," she smiled and handed one to Masumi, "You get the special one for being so good to Natsuki." It was larger than the others and was heart-shaped, "Thank you for always being Natsuki's friend," she smiled.

"You're...you're welcome," Masumi said softly, "Excuse me a moment," then the Fast Adventurer ran towards his room.

"What? Did Natsuki do something wrong?" she asked sadly.

"It's not that," Akashi replied.

"Does Masumi hates Natsuki?" she began to sob.

"No he doesn't," Sakura said, "He likes you, it's just..."

"Then why is he being so cold!?"

"I'll take care of it," Sakura promised. She ran after Masumi who just locked his door. Sakura then proceeded to knock on it...loudly.

"Go away!" Masumi shouted.

"Not going to happen," Sakura declared back, "You realize you hurt Natsuki-chan's feelings just now and I expect you to apologize. Now!"

"Sakura-neesan..."

"No excuses. In case you forgot, Natsuki-chan just went through a very tough time and you're the reason she's okay nad now she's wondering if her best friend, for all of her life really, hates her now."

Masumi proceeded to open the door, "I could never hate Natsuki..."

Sakura nodded and waked in, "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not worthy of her!" Masumi said, finally letting it all out, "She's so kind and cheerful and cute and has a place for everyone in her heart and is probably the bravest person I know. I'm a worthless coward by comparison!"

"At this point you won't get any argument from me," Sakura replied.

"I'm in love with her Sakura-neesan!" Masumi declared boldly. Sakura just simply nodded. "You know?"

"Of course I do. I may not seem it, but I can be sensitive to everyone's feelings. Don't worry though, I don't think the others can figure it out on their own and I wouldn't say anything since it's not my place. But since you consider me your 'nee-san,' take some sisterly advice and just tell her."

"That's the problem. I don't know how. Even in ideal circumstances I don't think I can do it. There have been several opportunities already and we've even been under some really tight spots where I should've said something but couldn't," Masumi replied.

"...And thus ends the saga of the world's second-best treasure hunter," Sakura said a little coldly.

"Sakura-neesan..." Masumi protested.

"You've just acknowledged that there is an important treasure that you cannot claim for yourself. You're not only unworthy of Natsuki-chan, but you're also not fit to be the Chief's rival. Maybe not even worthy of being a Boukenger."

"But nee-san..." Masumi replied.

"It's the truth. The Boukengers were formed so each one of us can find that one important treasure unique to each of us and you're about to lose yours. You might as well turn in your jacket and Accellular."

"I'm not going to resign!" Masumi said defiantly.

"Then you'll have to prove yourself to me again. Ask Natsuki-chan on a date. Today. And confess your feelings to her by the end of the date or I'll expect your resignation. Those are orders," Sakura said in her no-nonsense attitude.

Masumi sighed, realizing how serious she was and that she'd make good on her threat, "Yes Sub-Chief..." They walked back to the salon where Eiji, Souta, and even Makino-sensei and Zubaan were all aiding Akashi in cheering up Natsuki, but with little success. When Sakura and Masumi entered the room, all eyes were on the Fast Adventurer.'

"Hey Black, what did you say to her?" Eiji demanded.

"Shame on you for making a cute girl cry!" Souta added.

"Zu! Zu!" by the tone of his voice Zubaan was clearly upset at who was essentially his princess being sad.

"I'm quite disappointed in you," Makino-sensei said. And then they all started to yell at him incoherently. Masumi looked at Natsuki who looked at him with tear-filled eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Please go on a date with me Natsuki!!" Masumi shouted to be heard over the others. The room was quickly silenced and everyone looked between Masumi's nervous face and Natsuki's sad one. The Strong Adventurer looked at him uncertainly.

"Masumi wants to take Natsuki on a date? He's not mad at Natsuki anymore?" Natsuki asked.

"I could never be mad at you Natsuki. I was mad at myself," Masumi replied, "...and if it's okay...I'd like your special cookie."

Natsuki smiled brightly, "Yay! Masumi wants Natsuki's 'love love cookie!'" She picked it out eagerly and held it out to him and Masumi took a small bite.

"This is good Natsuki," Masumi smiled, but blushed at what Natuski called the cookie, "I would like to save the rest of it for later, after our date."

"Okay then...you can take Natsuki out to lunch!" she grabbed Masumi by the arm and proceeded to drag him out of the salon to the amazement of their friends...

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Reviews as always, are very welcome. Next chapter, Masumi takes Natsuki out to lunch, but Sakura has plans to make sure he holds up his end of the bargin and sends in some spies...)


	2. Something Super Special

Go Go Sentai Boukenger

Crazy Dates

by: Phinal Phantasy

Chapter II: Something Super Special

(A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. Due to a nasty virus, my home computer is out of commission, so I must use a public computer in order to work on my stuff. As such I won't be able to update as often as I would like. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Boukenger or the characters of said show...I just like having fun with them)

"Where is Masumi taking Natsuki for lunch?" Natsuki asked, all smiles as Masumi locked elbows with her and led her down the street.

"How does a sushi bar sound?" Masumi asked.

"Sounds great!" Natsuki replied, beginning to skip as Masumi walked.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the museum, Sakura gathered the others, "Okay. This time I have a mission for us."

"Oh really?" Akashi said inquisitively.

"I want to make sure that Masumi and Natsuki's date goes well and that he does what I told him to do."

"You mean you want us to spy on them," Eiji said simply.

"We should allow them privacy," Souta said.

"Sounds interesting coming from the former spy," Sakura said.

"Hey I gave up spying on my friends a long time ago."

"But this would be good training for both stealth and teamwork," Akashi thought out loud, "Okay. Mission approved...Attack!" and with a snap of his fingers, Akashi was about to lead the others out when Makino-sensei held up his arms.

"Wait you just can't leave the museum all at once. What if a _real_ mission comes up?"

"Very well. Two of us will go on the mission while the others stay here. Eiji and I will go first," Akashi replied, "Let's see where they're going..." he activated the homing beacon on Masumi's Accellular but kept it silent, "So they local sushi bar is it? Let's go Eiji..."

XXX

Masumi had opened the door for Natsuki and smiled as she walked in. The hostess greeted them warmly, "Welcome to Tenkuu no Sushi.* Is it just the two of you today?"

"Yes it is," Masumi replied, "It's our first date," he whispered.

"How cute!" the hostess smiled and led them to a table and handed each of them a menu, "Our special today is the Super Special Spicy Sushi. We have all of our menu items available for special order, or you can eat them from our buffet."

"Natsuki doesn't like spicy food," Natsuki said, sticking her tongue out and fanning it with her hand as if she could already taste the spiciness.

"Well I think the buffet will be best for us then," Masumi said, "IS that alright with you, Natsuki?"

"That's fine with Natsuki," Natsuki smiled.

"And to drink?"

"Iced tea please," Natsuki said.

"I'll have the same," Masumi nodded.

"Okay. Help yourselves and I'll be back with your drinks," the hostess smiled and left. Masumi stood up with Natsuki and walked with her to the bar.

"Natsuki's very happy that Masumi finally decided to ask Natsuki out," Natsuki said as she grabbed her plate.

"I'm glad too," Masumi smiled, grabbing his plate as well.

"So why did it take you so long?" she asked as she saw several types of sushi she liked and added them to her plate.

"I was scared," Masumi admitted.

"Masumi...don't be scared of Natsuki...Natsuki promises to never hurt Masumi again..." Natsuki replied a little sadly, remembering the times she was tricked and hypnotized into betraying her friends. Both times it was Masumi who never gave up on her and got through to her. That level of devotion from her friend was something she would never forget and she hoped it could become the basis for something more. When Natsuki was done filling her plate, she arranged the sushi to form a happy face, "See! This is how Natsuki feels," she grinned brightly.

Masumi chuckled a bit and stroked Natsuki's pigtails a bit, "Yep, you're more cute than ever," he smiled.

Natsuki giggled and blushed as Masumi played with her hair then turned his attention to filling his own plate

XXX

Eiji and Akashi were just outside the restaurant looking through the window and using their Scope Shots in telescopic mode.

"It looks like things are going well so far," Akashi said into his Accellular.

"I want details," Sakura demanded.

"Masumi and Natsuki-chan are at the bar talking," Akashi reported.

"He's playing with her hair!" Eiji said, "And she doesn't seem to mind, she's laughing."

"Can you tell if he's said the three magic words?" Sakura asked.

"Maagi Magi Magiro?" Eiji asked, confused at the question.

"NO BAKA! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm flattered, but I think we should go on a few dates first before you say things like that," Eiji grinned.

Sakura growled at Eiji who made kissy noises over the Accellular and Akashi elbowed him, "We can't tell what they're saying," Akashi said and also death-glared Eiji.

"Only one thing to do then...you two will have to go in there and investigate further," Sakura ordered.

"Understood," Akashi said and dragged Eiji along to the restaurant's entrance.

"Welcome to Tenkuu no Sushi," the hostess said as they entered the restaurant.

"Thanks. Just the two of us," Akashi said.

"Oh I see," the hostess winked at them.

"Hmm?" Eiji asked.

"Don't worry. We cater to _every_ kind of person's needs here," she grinned at them.

"We don't' know what you're talking about," Akashi said.

"Of course you don't," the hostess winked at them and led them to a table not too far from where Masumi and Natsuki were sitting.

"Do you know what you'd like or would you like a few minutes?" the hostess asked.

"Just give us the special of the day and some water," Eiji said.

"My how brave of you," the hostess grinned and walked away to get their order. By this time, Masumi had picked out what he wanted and was leading Natsuki back to her seat.

"Duck!" Akashi said, hiding under the table and then pulled Eiji down with him. They both broke out their Scope Shots and peered at their friends' table.

"Well Natsuki, it looks like our drinks are here as promised so let's sit down and eat," Masumi smiled.

"Idiot," Eiji whispered, "You're supposed to hold out your date's chair for her..." Eiji pointed his Scope Shot at the legs of Natsuki's chair.

"What are you doing?" Akashi asked.

"Lending a helping hand while Masumi's by Natsuki-chan's chair," Eiji armed and fired the grappling hook out of it and it wrapped around Natsuki's chair as she was getting ready to sit. Eiji pulled back on the line, hard, and the chair was yanked back three feet and Natsuki fell on her butt.

"Ahh!" Natsuki shouted in surprise and rubbed her butt in pain and her sushi was spilled all over her. Then tears came to the Strong Adventurer's eyes, "Masumi! You jerk. That was mean!" then she started to bawl and everyone else in the restaurant turned disapproving looks at the Fast Adventurer.

"But...but..." Masumi was very confused and panicked, "It wasn't me Natsuki. Honest," he blushed heavily and tired to brush off the sushi from Natsuki's body.

"Don't touch Natsuki there pervert!" Natsuki shouted as Masumi's hands, noble though his intentions were, were on her breasts! Masumi pulled his hands away like they were touching fire.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Masumi said, turning an even deeper shade of red, "I didn't mean it like that! I was just...you're covered in sushi...I wanted to get it off of you." Natsuki continued to cry.

XXX

"Oh man I messed up big," Eiji whispered.

"You think!?" Akashi grumbled, grabbing Eiji's collar and pulling him close...

"Oh my!" the hostess blushed, "So _that's_ where you're hiding," she peeked under the table, "Umm...whenever you're ready your food is on the table, but please remember...this is a family restaurant," she blushed and just walked away.

XXX

Masumi wasn't sure how he got into this mess, but he had to think fast, "Natsuki look!" Masumi said, rearranging the sushi on his own plate to make a sad face, "This is how I'm feeling right now. I'm really really sorry!" he placed it at her feet and got on his hands and knees, "I just want to make you happy. Please forgive me and give me another chance. I really like you and think you're cute!"

Natsuki wiped her tears away and looked Masumi in the eye and then the plate and she smiled and nodded, "We'll split this food and then you can take Natsuki to the fair."

"Okay deal," Masumi smiled and helped Natsuki to her feet. He then sat down in his chair and let her sit in his lap and everyone else applauded.

XXX

"Do you think he noticed?" Akashi asked as he came out from underneath the table and sitting down on his chair.

"Nope. He's focusing on Natsuki-chan," Eiji breathed a sigh of relief, getting back on his own chair.

"Anyways, let's eat," Akashi said looking at the appetizing plate of sushi before him. Eiji nodded and they both took several and tried to devour them at once, but then they were overwhelmed by the spiciness. Both of their faces turned red and they couldn't hold it in.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" They made a beeline for their water and gulped it down quickly.

"Congratulations! You're the 100th couple to brave the Super Special Spicy Sushi!" The hostess cheered and all of the chefs came out and surrounded their table and then applauded with her. Akashi and Eiji tried to say they weren't a couple but their tongues were still on fire.

XXX

"Did you hear something?" Masumi asked Natsuki as they finished their meal.

"Just that some couple was nuts enough to try the special. Oh well. Let's go to the fair Masumi." Masumi nodded and paid for their meal and left.

XXX

When the hostess and chefs finished praising Akashi and Eiji and they could finally speak, they called Sakura, "Sorry Sakura...Mission failed," Akashi said dejectedly...

(A/N: *Tenkuu no Sushi means "Sushi of Heaven." Just thought it'd be fun to use a little Japanese in the name of the restaurant **:) **)

(A/N 2: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Your reviews are very welcome and appreciated. Next chapter Masumi and Natsuki go to the fair, but Sakura can't leave well enough alone and sends someone else to spy on them. Will this next date be any better? You'll have to find out next time!)


	3. All's Fair

Go Go Sentai Boukenger

Crazy Dates

by: Phinal Phantasy

Chapter III: All's Fair…

(A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update this story, but on the bright side, my home computer is finally working again so I'll be able to read and write fics as often as I would like to now. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Boukenger or the characters of said show...I just like having fun with them)

The afternoon was looking beautiful. The sky was a bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Masumi smiled softly as he walked hand-in-hand with his date. Natsuki smiled as well and then they heard the familiar music of the local fair as they approached.

"Yay!" Natsuki cheered, "Come on! Come on!" she startd to drag the Fast Adventurer towards the entrance, but he didn't mind, he was laughing the whole time.

"Natsuki, it's not like the fair is closing soon. We have all day," Masumi pointed out, but still smiling at Natsuki's child-like enthusiasm.

"But Natsuki wants to do _everything,"_ she insisted as they arrived at the entrance.

"Okay if you insist," Masumi smiled and then turned his attention to the clown taking money for admission.

"Good afternoon. I see you're here with a date. We have a special discount for couples," the clown said.

"Cool thanks," Masumi said and paid him. "This means we can spend more on games and prizes," he said to Natsuki. He knew that was the most likely reason for the discount, but even though he saw through it, he didn't care. Natsuki was definitely worth it. Once they were inside, Masumi turned to his date, "What would you like to do first?" he asked.

"Let's ride the merry-go-round!" Natsuki cheered.

"I haven't done that since I was a kid…sounds like fun!" Masumi replied. When they arrived at the ride, both Boukengers smiled at each other. There was a black and yellow horse right next to each other along with the others.

"I think they knew we were coming," Natsuki smiled as they got on. As the music started to play and they started to move, Masumi looked over at Natsuki and she looked back and they gazed into each other's eyes smiling.

"This is a lot of fun, Natsuki. I'm really glad we're here together."

"Me too," Natsuki smiled back and reached out with her hand and Masumi reached back and they spent the rest of the ride hand-in-hand.

XXX

"How are we supposed to find them in all of this?" Sakura asked.

"This place is pretty crowded," Souta agreed. Even though he promised a long time ago not to spy on his friends, the glare Sakura gave him plus the raised fist was all the convincing he needed to go along with the Deep Adventurer. He even had a backpack with some disguises they might need to get close. They both took out their Scope Shots and sued their telescopic function to scan the crowd.

"Great. With our luck, either we won't find them or he's already confessed," Sakura muttered.

"Well if he did, then shouldn't that be enough?" Souta asked.

"It's not enough unless I'm there to see it," Sakura replied stubbornly, "And you're supposed to be the expert on women I thought."

"There they are!" Souta interrupted pointing towards their quarry, "They're getting off of the merry-go-round."

"I see," Sakura replied, "Looks like they're off to the bumper cars. How romantic," she said softly.

"Nothing like a friendly competition to express one's true feelings," Souta added.

"Get out your disguises. We're gonna play 'bump-the-potential-lovers-together.'"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Souta asked.

"Who's Sub-Chief again?" Sakura glared back.

XXX

"I'm gonna get you Natsuki!" Masumi shouted playfully as he chased Natsuki through the fair. Natsuki was smiling brightly and laughing as Masumi tagged her on the shoulder.

"That was just practice," Natsuki said, "When we go on the bumper cars, Natsuki will win!" she pumped her fist in the air for emphasis as they got in line.

"Oh really. Well in that case, I won't go easy on you," Masumi grinned, standing in line behind her. While they were waiting in line, Masumi smiled as he looked Natsuki over, "Wow…pretty."

"Ahh!" Natsuki grinned and pointed at Masumi, "You think Natsuki's pretty," she said in a singsong voice, "You think Natsuki's pretty. That's more than cute!"

"I said that outloud?" Masumi asked.

"Yep. You're not going to take it back are you?"

"Of…of course not! It's…the truth," Masumi replied. Natsuki just faced forward and smiled brightly and Masumi wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

XXX

"All right Masumi!" Souta grinned as he tapped his old spy earpiece to turn up the reception." Both he and Sakura were in disguise wearing shades with all blue outfits including scarves and stocking caps to effectively hide their faces.

"Did he say it?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. He just admitted he thought that Natsuki-chan was pretty," Souta replied.

"That's good, but not good enough."

"I'm sure if we leave them alone…" Souta began.

"Then nothing more will happen. Masumi's taking too long!" Sakura replied. "We're continuing the mission. His status as a Boukenger is at stake after all."

"His stake as a Boukenger?" Souta asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I threatened Masumi with expulsion from the Boukengers if he didn't confess his true feelings for Natsuki-chan," Sakura said.

"Then who's fault is it that Masumi's status as a Boukenger is at stake?"

"His for being so darn thick headed!" Sakura insisted, "It's their turn next. I think we're in the same group."

XXX

"This is it! No holding back cause Natsuki's pretty!" Natsuki said from behind the wheel of the yellow bumper car and she mad sound effects like she was revving up a high-powered race car.

"Okay then!" Masumi said, "Let's see if piloting the Go Go Vehicles pays off!" Then they heard the buzzer to start and all the cars began to rush out and collide with each other, the passengers smirking at each other.

"I'm gonna get you Natsuki!" Masumi said, zooming towards his date, but all of a sudden he was hit from behind and moved faster than he wanted, "Move! I can't stop!" and he hit Natsuki in the side, sending her car back several feet. Masumi looked behind him at a figure in a dark blue stocking cap, scarf, shades, and jacket, making it impossible to tell who it was, "Why you!" Masumi turned his car around to get at the offending driver but heard Natsuki come up beside him.

"Help! Masumi!" Natsuki was getting rammed in the side and her car was sent into Masumi's. He noticed another figure wearing a similar outfit to the first one pulling away from Natsuki.

"It looks like we have some rivals, and not the friendly kind, "Masumi said, "Are you alright Natsuki?"

"Yeah! Natsuki won't get sad. But Natsuki doesn't like people ruining her date!" her eyes lit up with a powerful fire.

"I won't forgive them either," Masumi said with determination. Their opponents held up their fingers in a "V for victory" gesture.

"It's not a victory for you yet!" Masumi said ramming into the guy who rammed him first.

"You tried to hurt us!" Natsuki rammed the other one," Don't attack people on their date!" The first figure held his hands up in surrender, but the second one rammed Natsuki back.

"Leave her alone!" Masumi turned his car away from the wall and prepared to ram the second offending driver, "Pincer attack!" he shouted and rammed her in one side and Natsuki rammed her in the other. Then the buzzer signaling the end of the ride sounded. The two mysterious figures got up and ran out as fast as possible.

"Get back here!" Masumi shouted, chasing after them with Natsuki soon following. Then the male in the group dropped a ball that soon emitted a thick cloud of smoke. The two adventurers coughed and pulled away. When the smoke cleared the people they were chasing were gone.

"They got away…" Masumi said in disappointment.

"Natsuki's sorry…" Natsuki's head drooped.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Masumi asked with worry.

"No. Natsuki's okay…"

"Do you still want to continue our date?" Masumi asked, "After this and the restaurant 'accident' I wonder if someone's out to get us."

"Maybe if we go somewhere else?" Natsuki suggested, "Natsuki knows a nice place that is a secret. Maybe our date will go better if we're in a place more private."

"I guess we can try that," Masumi smiled, "Sorry we couldn't finish riding the rides."

"We can always come back on our next date," Natsuki hinted.

"Next date?" Masumi smiled, "There's something to look forward to.'

"But we have to finish our first one first," Natsuki smiled back, offering Masumi her hand.

"Lead the way," Masumi smiled back, taking her hand and they walked together out of the fair…

XXX

The two mysterious figures peeked out from the bushes as the couple left. They were covered in soot from the smoke bomb.

"Was the smoke bomb really necessary?" Sakura asked, taking off the disguise, but her face was still a little covered in soot.

"Well it was either that or let them catch us," Souta replied.

"Where'd you even get that thing?" Sakura asked.

Souta removed his disguise as well, "Man the scarf didn't protect against that smoke," he said as he looked at Sakura's face, "And my face is just as bad off." When Sakura glared at him, he sighed, "Last time we fought against Shizuka-chan…I…kinda pulled it off her belt when I was trying to…not really hurt her but make it look like I was…" he looked down at the ground like a scolded child.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I swear your infatuation with her will be the end of you."

"Well that's not the point. The point is your plan to get Masumi to say how he feels really didn't work," Souta said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sakura smiled, "They're going somewhere to be alone."

"Yeah, but they'll be on guard against us. Oh well. Told you to let them be anyway," Souta pointed out.

"Not so fast. There's still one chance to observe how this develops, but it's a long shot…" Sakura grinned.

(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promise it won't be as long for the next update. Please leave me your reviews I enjoy getting them. Next chapter, the last group of spies peep in on Masumi and Natsuki's date while they go to Natsuki's "secret place" and Masumi comes to a conclusion as to who's been bugging them.)


	4. Natsuki's Secret Place

Go Go Sentai Boukenger

Crazy Dates

by: Phinal Phantasy

Chapter IV: Natsuki's Secret Place.

(A/N: I think I'm improving on my updates. This chapter is still late, but only by one day of when I thought I'd get to it instead of several weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for their support and encouragement.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Boukenger or the characters of said show...I just like having fun with them)

Masumi was blindfolded and being led by the hand as Natsuki walked towards her "secret place." She insisted on blindfolding the Fast Adventurer to preserve her secret and to surprise him when they got there. At first Masumi protested, but Natsuki's puppy dog face convinced him.

"Are we there yet, Natsuki?" Masumi asked.

"Not yet. Masumi you sound like a kid when you asked that," Natsuki smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Masumi said hesitantly.

Natsuki shook her head, "Don't be. Natsuki thinks it's cute. We're almost there!" she said cheerfully. After about another five minutes of walking, Natsuki stopped and let go of Masumi's hand. She walked behind Masumi and wrapped her arms around his waist, "We're here!" she grinned and hugged him tight as she undid the blindfold with her teeth. "What do you think?" Natsuki asked as she propped her head on Masumi's shoulder, her arms still around the Fast Adventurer's waist.

Masumi blushed slightly at the close contact, but leaned back a bit to enjoy it more, his eyes still closed. When he finally opened them again, he saw in front of him a beautiful forest. The beginning of fall was apparent in the bright reds and oranges in the leaves, "Natsuki…this is incredible. Thank you for taking us here," Masumi replied. Natsuki squeezed Masumi a bit tighter before letting go.

"Natsuki's glad you like it, but this is just the entrance. Natsuki wants to take Masumi on a walk _through_ this forest. There's lots to see! Come on!" Masumi smiled and took her arm in his and let her lead the way. The bright sun was shaded as they walked under the canopy of the trees, the sounds of birds chirping filling the air. Masumi smiled and they walked together in a comfortable silence, eventually walking closer together. Seeing a log on the side of the trail, Masumi gestured that he'd like to sit down and Natsuki nodded her agreement. Once they were seated, Masumi took Natsuki's hands in his and gazed into her eyes, which were filled with affection and he saw in them all the wonderful times they had together since meeting up to this point now.

"Natsuki…you're not just cute…you're not just pretty…Natsuki…you're…very beautiful," Masumi declared.

"Masumi you really think…Natsuki is beautiful?" she blushed heavily and turned away but had the happiest smile on her face. She knew she was cute and enjoyed the perks being cute gave her…without taking it too far of course. She wasn't going to take her friends, especially Masumi, for granted, but this was the first time anyone called her beautiful. Just those words made her heart soar, or maybe it was the fact that Masumi was the one who said it, but either way, she felt warm all over. Natsuki felt Masumi's gentle hand lightly brushing her cheek, and he was turning her head so they were again looking at each other. Masumi had his own unique smile on his face.

"Yes Natsuki-chan. I honestly think you are very beautiful." Natsuki gave him a cute and shy giggle but then his hand wandered down to her chin. He took it gently between his thumb and forefinger to bring her face closer to his. Natsuki blushed as she knew what was coming, but was very much anticipating the thrill of her first kiss. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips and just when she thought Masumi would finally take her own lips, an extremely loud crash shattered the mood…and practically her ears. She shouted and leapt away from Masumi in shock, who just as shocked, reached out and held her protectively.

"What the heck was that, Masumi?" Natsuki said with worry. Masumi continued to hold her close and he looked around until he saw what had made the noise. He then saw a fallen tree about 10 meters away blocking the path.

"Over there Natsuki. That tree just fell," Masumi pointed towards it.

"Natsuki was very scared," Natsuki admitted.

Masumi nodded, "I know. That startled me too…look at the trunk!" Masumi took Natsuki's hand and led her to the offending tree, "Just as I thought, this is a very smooth break. This is no accident."

"You mean someone's out to get us?" Natsuki asked.

Masumi nodded, "Probably one of the Negatives. They can't even give us a break when we're not on a mission."

"I'm sure if there was a Precious in this area, Chief would've called us," Natsuki said.

"I'm not sure this is about a Precious though. I think it's personal, so I'm sure I know who's behind this," Masumi said.

Natsuki sighed sadly, "Does this mean we have to cancel our date?"

Masumi smiled at her, "No it doesn't. We just have to consider this an adventure and we're Boukengers! We won't let this stop us, right?"

Natsuki nodded and smiled, "Right!"

"Then let's continue our date, but also keep an eye out for the enemy.

"We can get around this tree and Natsuki knows here to go next!" the Strong Adventurer smiled and took the Fast Adventurer's arm and led him around the tree and back on the trail

XXX

"That was a close one, wasn't it," Makino-sensei said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Imagine…he was actually going to _kiss_ her before he confessed his feelings. Good thing you were here," he said to his companion. The golden sword beside him unfolded and grew into a humanoid shape.

"Zu! Zu!" Zubaan pumped his fists in the air in agreement. Neither of them will allow Masumi to make a move if they have anything to say about it!

"This is Makino-sensei reporting in," Makino called into his radio, "We had a close one. Masumi almost kissed Natsuki before he confessed, but Zubaan put a stop to that!"

"I hope he didn't go _too_ far. Zubaan's a little overprotective of Natsuki-chan," Souta replied, back at SGS.

"Well he scared them by covertly cutting a tree down," Makino replied.

"Is he crazy? He could've killed the mood!" Sakura shouted, snatching the radio from Souta.

"Well it looks like they're willing to continue," Makino said.

"Well keep following them and report what's going on, but try to make sure the mood isn't ruined," Sakura ordered.

"Of course we will. We just want to make sure Masumi doesn't try anything funny," Makino replied.

"Zu! Zu!" Zubaan agreed, then he pointed out the trail the would-be lovers were taking.

"Let's go Zubaan," Makino said in determination

XXX

"No sign of him yet," Masumi said, "Do you notice anything unusual Natsuki?"

"No…everything seems okay so far," Natsuki replied, "Anyways, let's go this way," she pointed to the left side of a fork in the trail, "If we go there, it'll be a nice surprise."

"I can't wait," Masumi smiled back at her and let her take the lead, during which time she sang a slightly familiar song.

"Chu! Chu! Chu! Bubble bubble," Natsuki sang softly, causing Masumi to laugh lightly.

"You've got a nice singing voice, Natsuki," he said.

"Thanks. Natsuki's singing the song because of where we are going," Natsuki replied.

"You're taking us to a bubble bath in the middle of the woods?" Masumi asked confused.

"Kind of…you'll see," Natsuki smiled, "We should be hearing it soon." Sure enough, a few minutes later, Masumi and Natsuki heard the sound of running water. It soon became a roaring sound, much louder than Masumi expected from a running river. Natsuki walked faster, pulling Masumi along eagerly and the Strong Adventurer pushed aside the last of the braches in her way to reveal a breathtaking waterfall. The water was crystal clear and rushing down a cliff face, a cloud of mist near the bottom and a rainbow appeared when they looked at it from the angle they were at. The water fell into a gentle pool that looked very inviting.

"Wow Natsuki-chan…it's so beautiful," Masumi said.

"Natsuki thought you'd like it," Natsuki smiled at Masumi, "Would you like to go in?"

"Go in...?" Masumi stuttered, "But we don't have any swimsuits with us."

"That's true," Natsuki said, "but Natsuki's got an idea."

XXX

"Did you hear that Zubaan?" Makino said, "They're going to swim at that waterfall!"

"Zu! Zu!" Zubaan looked fiercely at the scene in front of them.

"They don't have swimsuits with them…that means they'll go swimming in their underwear…or naked!" Makino panicked, "There's no way we can let them do that!"

"Baan!" Zubaan agreed.

XXX

"Okay follow Natsuki!" Natsuki said, running towards the pool of water.

"Wait up!" Masumi followed close behind, excited as to what Natsuki was about to do. Thinking about what was coming, Masumi blushed as they approached the pool. Looking around, Masumi smiled, but then he grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled her to him, holding her protectively.

"Masumi? What's wrong?" Natsuki asked. Masumi pointed near the bottom of the waterfall. Hidden in the mist were the agents of Dark Shadow: Yami no Yaiba and Kaze no Shizuka!

(A/N: Well how'd you like this chapter. Things were going so well for Masumi and Natsuki but it looks like things are about to get crazy at this waterfall. The next chapter will most likely end the story. I hope you'll all look forward to it. Please leave me your reviews to tell me what you think.)


	5. The Battle for Love

Go Go Sentai Boukenger

Crazy Dates

by: Phinal Phantasy

Chapter V: The Battle for Love

(A/N: Sorry it took longer than I thought to update and finish this. I've been working hard on this on and off for the past several weeks to make this conclusion a good one. I hope it was worth the wait. I thank everyone who has shown support as I wrote this and hope you'll enjoy the ending.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Boukenger or the characters of said show...I just like having fun with them)

"So it was you!" Masumi shouted at Yami no Yaiba. Yaiba was meditating under the waterfall and looked up when Masumi shouted.

"Huh?" Yaiba asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Masumi said.

"Natsuki won't forgive you for trying to ruin her first date!"

"First date?" Kaze no Shizuka said, popping up from the water in a skimpy blue bikini, "How cute, but we don't know what you're talking about."

"It's not enough that you try to steal Precious from us, now you've been trying to sabotage us," Masumi continued, ignoring Shizuka's words, "You were good at first, that incident at the restaurant seemed like an accident."

"But when we were at the fair, we clearly saw two suspicious figures wearing blue!" Natsuki pointed an accusing finger at Yaiba and then Shizuka, "One man, and one woman."

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Yaiba asked Shizuka.

"Not a clue," Shizuka replied.

"And I suppose you deny trying to drop a tree on us too…in this very forest!" Masumi said.

"It could've been an accident," Shizuka shrugged.

"The cut on the tree was too clean to be an accident. Only a quality weapon could've done it. Therefore the culprits are you two!"

"We don't have to listen to this," Yaiba said, "Let's shut them up Shizuka!" Yaiba said, jumping out, his weapons drawn.

"Right behind you," Shizuka said, leaping out of the water and she did a motion as if she was ripping off a robe, but mysteriously her usual garb and weapons appeared on her body instead.

"Ready?" Masumi asked, drawing his Accelluar.

"Ready!" Natsuki drew hers out as well.

"Boukenger! Start up!" Both Masumi and Natsuki zipped the wheel at the bottom of their Accellulars giving it the charge necessary for their suits to materialize on their bodies. They turned to face their opponents.

"The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack!" Masumi shouted, the headlights on his helmet lighting up.

"The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow!" Natsuki called out, the headlights on her helmet also lighting up.

"Endless Bouken Spirits!" Masumi said.

"And Spirits of Love!" Natsuki added. Masumi looked at her for a moment at her adding something new to the usual roll call.

"Go Go Sentai! Boukenger!" Masumi shouted.

"In Love!" Natsuki added. They posed and the Boukenger symbol appeared behind them, but it was inside a heart that was flashing yellow and black.

"Enough posing and ad-libbing! Come at me!" Yaiba demanded. He drew his twin wakizashi and went after BoukenBlack. Shizuka drew twin kunai and went after BoukenYellow. Both Boukengers drew their SurviBlades and went blade to blade with their opponents. However their enemies were dual wielding, so Masumi and Natsuki were having difficulty keeping up with them.

"That's right, BoukenBlack," Yaiba taunted, parrying The Fast Adventurer's blade with one of his own and striking back with his second one, "Though I don't know what you were talking about, I definitely feel your anger. Let it feed your darkness!" Yaiba slashed twice more then his mask opened revealing his true face and he kicked Masumi back then performed some hand signs, "1000 Paper Crane Dark Blizzard!" Suddenly countless origami paper cranes of every color appeared and flew at Masumi, dealing some heavy damage in a shower of sparks and forcing him back.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was having her own trouble fighting Shizuka. The kunoichi was easily keeping up with The Strong Adventurer's strikes, dodging them with ease and Shizuka delivered a powerful spin kick to Natsuki.

"Hey that hurt!" Natsuki said.

"Serves you right for attacking us for no reason!" Shizuka replied. Then she threw her kunai at Natsuki, "I thought you only fight us over Precious, but this isn't very professional of you BoukenYellow!" Shizuka then seemed to produce more kunai out of thin air and constantly threw them at her.

XXX

"This is serious, Zubaan," Makino said. He then spoke into the radio back to the salon, "Sakura-san. Dark Shadow is here and Black and Yellow are fighting them. You better get down here they need help." Then he turned to Zubaan, "Shouldn't you get down there to help too?"

"Zu!" Zubaan pointed back at the battlefield and Makino thought that maybe he didn't need to call for backup after all…

XXX

After getting hit by Yaiba's 1000 Paper Crane Dark Blizzard attack, Masumi struggled to get back up and then summoned his better weapon, "Radial Hammer!" the headlights on his helmet lit up and his weapon materialized in front of him, a long handled hammer whose head resembled the axle and wheels of a race car, "Just try that again Yaiba!"

"As you wish BoukenBlack! 1000 Paper Crane Dark Blizzard!" Just as before, several paper cranes rushed at The Fast Adventurer, but he spun his Radial Hammer like a staff in front of him and dug his heels in the ground, deflecting Yaiba's attack without being pushed back. In response, Yaiba joined the hilts of his twin wakizashi to make a double-bladed weapon. Then he charged at Masumi who met his opponent's strikes by blocking with the long handle of his hammer, then countered by ramming the front of it into Yaiba's gut, forcing him back a little

"Take this! Hammer Break!" Masumi used his finisher as a powerful upwards blow to Yaiba's chin, sending him back into the water.

Natsuki was starting to feel overwhelmed from Shizuka's attack. Kunai kept coming at her and several struck her suit in showers of sparks.

"Had enough?" Shizuka asked, "Are you ready to apologize?"

"Natsuki did nothing wrong! You tried to sabotage our date!"

"You're still going on about that? You really are a baka!" Shizuka said sticking out her tongue at The Strong Adventurer while pulling down a lower eyelid.

"That makes Natsuki mad! Bucket Scooper!" Suddenly the headlights of her helmet lit up and her rather unusual weapons, which looked like the shovels on backhoes, materialized. Natsuki slipped them on like an extra pair of arms and made a taunting gesture towards Shizuka with them. The kunoichi tried to throw more kunai at BoukenYellow but she was able to use her weapons to catch them and throw them back at her, "How's that!" Natsuki said.

"You're so mean!" Shizuka replied. She rushed at Natsuki, a kunai in each hand, trying to get a hit in, but Natsuki was able to use her weapons as a perfect defense, then she went on the offensive, clawing at Shizuka like an angry cat, forcing her back. Then Natsuki used her weapons to actually pick up her opponent, "What do you think you're doing?"

"This!" Natsuki tossed Shizuka back towards the pool where she crashed into Yaiba.

"What'd we do to deserve this?" Shizuka whined to Yaiba.

"No idea," he replied, but then he turned his attention to BoukenBlack, "Remember what we've talked about in our several battles."

"Shut up Yaiba!" Masumi shouted, then Natsuki ran to join him, "I don't care what 'darkness' you sense in me, it will never take me. Not as long as I have my light!" he then put his arm around Natsuki, "And here she is! My light. Mamiya Natsuki! I love her and I know she'll never let me stray!"

"Masumi…" Natsuki said happily.

"Aww how sweet!" Shizuka smiled at them.

"You really are a fool, Inou Masumi," Yaiba grunted at him.

"Let's show them what we can do together!" Natsuki said, "Acceltector!" she called out, summoning the Boukengers' silver chest armor.

"I'm with you Natsuki! Dual Crusher!" Masumi followed by summoning one of the strongest weapons in their arsenal. Masumi held the front end, Natsuki held the back.

"Drill Head!" Both Boukengers made sure the appropriate part of the weapon was pointed at Dark Shadow's agents, "Boukenger Love Crash!" the huge drill tip extended out towards its target and it exploded between them with the Boukenger symbol inside a black and yellow flashing heart, sending both enemies flying off into the sky.

"I'll remember this humiliation!..." Yaiba shouted.

"But we didn't even do anything!..." Shizuka called out.

Masumi and Natsuki took a few breaths and removed their helmets, smiling at each other and then laughed happily.

"Masumi loves Natsuki!" Natsuki said in a singsong voice, "Masumi loves Natsuki!" she started to dance around him.

"I did say that didn't I?" Masumi asked himself.

"Yes you did. No take backs!" Natsuki smiled.

"What!?" Both Natsuki and Masumi turned to see the other Boukengers, already suited up, along with Makino-sensei and Zubaan.

"Masumi loves Natsuki!" The Strong Adventurer sang again.

"We missed it!" Sakura shouted.

"Missed what?" Masumi asked.

"Well we…" Souta started but was elbowed in the ribs by The Deep Adventurer.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll say it again," Eiji prompted.

"Yes. Declare your feelings for her," Akashi encouraged.

"Oh okay," Masumi sighed at his friends who were all looking at them in anticipation.

"Natsuki," Masumi started, looking into her eyes, "We've been through a lot together and I hope we'll always be together. I love you Natsuki. Very much."

"Masumi…" Natsuki smiled, tears in her eyes, "Natsuki loves you too!" She rushed into him with a big hug to the applause of their friends. Natsuki pulled away but Masumi held on to her and bent down closer to her, then slowly closed the gap between their lips as he gently kissed her.

"That was very sweet," Natsuki said when they pulled apart."

"Very," Masumi replied.

"Okay time for us to jump in the pool!" Natsuki announced, de-morphing as she ran towards the inviting water, she remove her shoes and socks and ran in.

"Natsuki wait!" Masumi shouted as he and the other guys averted their gaze.

"It's okay to look," Sakura said. Turning around, the guys saw Natsuki sitting on a rock happily kicking her bare feet in the water.

"What's wrong everyone?" Natsuki asked, "Come on the water's fine!"

Sighing in relief, Masumi de-morphed as well and took off his socks and shoes to join Natsuki.

"Why were you acting so weird?" Natsuki asked.

"Don't worry about it, I was being an idiot," Masumi replied.

"So does this mean you two are officially a couple?" Makino asked. He and the rest of their friends had entered the water as well, also de-morphed and barefoot.

"Yes it does," Masumi replied with a smile, looking at Natsuki.

"Yay!" Natsuki cheered.

"I guess this means you can keep on being BoukenBlack," Sakura said.

"Whoa!" Natsuki interrupted, pointing at her fellow Boukengers' faces, "What happened to you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked. Masumi noticed as well and started to snicker.

"Akashi, Eiji, your lips are red and swollen," he laughed.

"And Souta, you and Sakura are filthy!" Natsuki grinned.

"What on earth happened?" Masumi asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Eiji replied quickly.'

"More importantly, wasn't Dark Shadow here?" Souta asked.

"Oh them, they're probably on the other side of Japan by now after the beating we gave them," Masumi replied.

"You hurt my precious Shizuka-chan?! Come here!" Souta glared.

"Uh Oh!" Everyone laughed as Souta chased Masumi around the natural pool.

"Natsuki! Help me!" Masumi shouted. Souta got splashed in the face by The Strong Adventurer.

"Don't hurt my precious Masumi!" Natsuki warned.

"So that's how it is?" Suddenly the other Boukengers surrounded the new young couple.

"It's us versus them!" Masumi said, and as the water fight began, both he and Natsuki realized that they really had nothing to worry about as long as they had each other. So they laughed and kept on laughing as the day continued.

THE END

(A/N: Well that's it for this story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I bet you were thinking Natsuki was gonna do something naughty huh ;) but that's not the Natsuki we all know and love. Anyways I hope you'll leave me some reviews to tell me what you thought of this one and I hope you'll join me in my future fics.)


End file.
